Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-05
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Lostpedia *Hey ho, vielen Dank für's Fixen der Klappboxen. War ja wirklich nichts Großes, aber auch da muss man erstmal drauf kommen ;-) Hast du – rein zufällig – auch eine Idee, was hier los ist? Eigentlich benutzen alle Boxen dieselben Vorlagen, daher bin ich ziemlich ratlos, warum diese eine Box so aussieht, wie sie aussieht. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 16:53, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blogs in der Memory Alpha, Episodenvorlage Hallo zum zweiten Mal. Als ich heute einen Blog erstellt habe, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ich wollte zu einem normalen Text die Episodenvorlage hinzufügen, welche sich fast in jedem unserer Artikel befindet. So gibt man z.B. ein , wobei "TNG"" die Abkürzung für eine Serie ist und "Der Barzanhandel" Titel einer Episode ist. Normalerweise steht dann immer im Text TNG: „Der Barzanhandel“. Im Blog steht zu meiner Verwunderung dann aber TNG: „ |“|‘}}“ als tatsächlicher funktionierender Link zu dem Artikel, der diese Episode behandelt. Weist Du Rat bzw. gibt es Möglichkeiten, das Problem zu beheben? MfG, Andy Riker --85.179.207.52 21:16, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lostpedia – Namen Hey Avatar, wie geht's Wollte mal fragen, ob du zufällig ne Idee hast, wie es mit der Umbenennung von Benutzern aussieht, deren Name nach dem Umzug in LOST-Name, bzw. bei uns ja in LOSTDE-Name geändert wurde. Zwar hat Angela dafür eine eigene Seite eingerichtet, bei denen sich die Betroffenen melden können, aber irgendwie ist da in letzter Zeit nicht mehr allzu viel passiert. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ihr hab viel für uns getan, aber das wäre so das letzte Etwas, das gemacht werden müsste ;) Mit besten Grüßen --DerAndre (talk) 18:45, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Auskunft von einem unserer Meister-MagierEntwickler: Bis zum Ende der Woche passiert da was. --Avatar 10:18, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hey. Nicht so wild, Hauptsache ist, dass die Benutzer umbenannt wurden. Danke für die Mühe! Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:12, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Klick rein hallo avatar, ähm, gibts schon neues in der Klick-Kategorien-rein sache? Du erinnerst Dich, das Skript funzte nicht auf der Weltenbibliothek. Es geht immer noch nicht, aber ich wünschte sehr, es würde das. Und da wären auch noch ein paar Userorganisatorische Sachen: *Es gibt immer noch dieses Konto "Weltenbibliothek-Misses Kennedy" Braucht keine Sau, kann man das nicht löschen? *User Weltbürger wurde beim Umzug auch automatisch in "Weltenbibliothek-Weltbürger" umbenannt. kann er nicht einfach wieder Weltbürger heissen? *Ebenso Kaymasterkay, der in Weltenbibliothek-Kaymasterkay zwangsumgetauft wurde. *Die Admins Cashpar und Mr. Incedible sind seit Ewigkeiten inaktiv, bitte um Enthebung des Admin-Status.-- 03:12, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Letzten Punkt erledigt, um den Rest kümmere ich mich sobald wie möglich. Nachfrage: Ist Benutzer:Weltbürger mit Benutzer:Weltenbibliothek-Weltbürger identisch? Ist Benutzer:Kaymasterkay mit Benutzer:Weltenbibliothek-Kaymasterkay identisch? --Avatar 08:10, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke! jawohl diese User sind jeweils identisch. -- 15:03, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::User-Merge erledigt, Klickding immer noch nicht - fehlt(e) mir bisher die freie Zeit/Geduld zu :-( --Avatar 12:38, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage automatisiert einfügen Hallo Avatar, in manchen Wikis (hier auch) ist es ja üblich, dass neue Benutzer einen kleinen Willkommenstext aus einer Vorlage auf ihre Diskussionsseite kopiert bekommen, der ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge über das Wiki erläutert. Gibt es eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, dass dies automatisiert geschieht, sobald ein Wikia-Nutzer das erste Mal einen Artikel verfasst oder eine Editierung vorgenommen hat? Oder geschieht das grundsätzlich manuell mit wachem Auge auf die Aktivitäten im Wiki. --Typhix 13:41, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Du musst eine Willkommensvorlage erstellen; Also zB Vorlage:Welcome und dann fügst Du dem Benutzer das in seine Diskuseite: ein; dann erscheint da der Text, den Du unter Vorlage:Welcome abgespeichert hast. -- 14:10, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist klar, das war ja nicht die Frage. Es geht um den Automatismus. --Typhix 14:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ach so, ja, ich sehe, ich hatte die Anfrage zu schnell gelesen und war auf dem Sprung. sorry. Nein, soweit ich weiss ist es nicht möglich das zu automatisieren. Jemand muss mit wachsamen Auge die recents verfolgen und Neulingen die Vorlage per Hand reinpappen. -- 16:43, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gut, gut, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Vielen Dank für die Antwort. --Typhix 09:36, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog Ding Ich hätte gerne dieses Blog-Feature für de.custombionicle.wikia.com und de.bionicle.wikia.com, wie wird das denn "verteilt"? Einige Wikis scheinen es zu haben, andere nicht; wird es das irgendwann überall geben oder wie? Oder muss man einzeln fragen? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:51, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Die Erweiterung ist noch in der Entwicklung - wann sie für alle Wikis verfügbar ist, steht noch nicht fest. Das entscheiden wir auch erst nach einem Testzeitraum. :*Blogs in Wiki-Nui :*Blogs in Wiki-Nui Fanfiction :Viel Spaß! --Avatar 09:38, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Blog-Erweiterung Hi Avatar, ich würde ebenfalls gerne diese Blog-Erweiterung für das Fahrrad-Wiki beantragen. Die User-Anzahl ist zwar noch sehr klein, aber ich könnte mir das als interessante Erweiterung vorstellen. Grüße --Diamant talk 16:09, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg! --Avatar 09:41, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi danke, dass die Erweiterung im Fahrrad-Wiki getestet werden kann. Ich werde es mir in nächster Zeit mal genauer zu Gemüte führen. Grüße --Diamant talk 11:23, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilfesystem Moin Avatar, nachdem dieses zentrale Hilfesystem etabliert wurde, sind einige der von uns selbst im Fotowiki erstellten Seiten recht verunstaltet und unübersichtlich, siehe Hilfe:Bilder. Wie bekomme ich das wieder raus? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 23:53, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Eva K., ich kann dir momentan nur anbieten die Gemeinsame Hilfe für das Fotowiki komplett abzuschalten. Ansonsten siehe auch die Diskussion hier. Wie üblich passiert was, aber aufgrund der Vielzahl der Baustellen leider nicht ganz so schnell, wie erhofft. --Avatar 12:40, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Ja, schalt mal ab. Das bißchen Zeug, das bei uns anfällt, bügeln wir auch so schnell ab. Im Moment sind ja nur erfahrene Wikipedianer da. --Eva K. tell me about it 19:44, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Wenn wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben, könnt ihr ja drüber nachdenken, sie wieder anzuschalten. BTW: Soll ich die Domain von de.foto.wikia.com auf foto.wikia.com ändern? --Avatar 09:17, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::: Erstmal danke! Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht, aber ich möchte das erstmal mit Ralf kurz besprechen. Wenn die Domain umfirrmiert, sollte der alte Name noch eine Weile als Redirect existieren. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:28, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Siehe zur Hilfe auch diesen Edit. Die alte URL würde weiterhin dauerhaft als Redirect bestehen bleiben. Existierende Links von externen Seiten würden weiterhin funktionieren. --Avatar 22:38, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also ich fände es eleganter, gerne! Gibts eigentlich auf Wikia die Möglichkeit, Flash hochzuladen? Momentan kommt da noch ne Fehlermeldung. Bildschirmvideos sind einfach viel besser als Screenshots. Das wäre dann das erste. --RalfR 22:39, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::URL ist geändert. Nein, diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Seit gestern ist zwar die Wikia-Video-Erweiterung aktiv, die das einfache Einbinden von Videos ermöglicht, aber Flash hat uns vor allem aus Sicherheitsgründen bisher zu viele Kopfschmerzen bereitet. --Avatar 22:45, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Danke für prompte Erledigung. ;) Wie wird das Logo wieder eingebunden? Zum Thema Flash: Ich bin nicht wirklich begeistert davon, würde mich aber nicht sperren. Viel wichtiger wäre mir, daß wir den Commonist auf das FW ausgerichtet bekommen. Besteht da noch eine Chance? Es würde uns ein paar aktive Bentzer bringen, die nur darauf warten. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:55, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Danke auch von mir. Eva hat Recht, wenn der Commonist funktionieren würde, würde sich sicher einiges ändern. Ich habe es mal mit Datura? ne halbe Nacht lang versucht, ist daran gescheitert, daß sich das Java-Programm nicht anmelden konnte. Mal sehen, SWF ist sicher irgendwie in AVI umzuwandeln. Das Format ist aber auch nicht vorgesehen? --RalfR 23:07, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Logo: Das hätte überhaupt nicht verschwinden dürfen. Kümmere ich mich drum. :::::::::Flash/Avi: Momentan ist es gar nicht vorgesehen, dass Videos lokal upgeloaded werden. Es können nur (spart uns Bandbreite...) Videos von externen Video-Hostern eingebunden werden. :::::::::Commonist: Ein Projekt, dass ich liebend gerne weiterverfolgen würde - aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, sieht es momentan damit recht schwarz aus, wenn ich mir die Prioritäten-/Projektplanung unserer Techniker anschaue :-( sorry. --Avatar 23:17, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Die Auskunft hatten wir ja schon mal. Leider ist der Multi-Upload immer noch nicht das gelbe vom Ei, weil er bei Dateien > 4 MB nicht mitspielt, d.h. irgedwie ignoriert er die für's FW eingestellten 5 MB Maximalgröße. Er tut so, als ob er hochlädt und springt dann einfach auf leere Eingabefelder, hochgeladen wurde garnichts. --Eva K. tell me about it 00:26, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Creatpage Hi, da du anscheind die Anschrift von mir im Nintendo-Wiki überlesen hast frag ich dich hier nochmal. Könntset du Creatpage wieder ausschaleten? Eine genaue Begründung dafür findest du im Nintendo-Wiki auf deiner Disk. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 19:51, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. BTW: Die Idee mit der Sitenotice-Box finde ich gut. --Avatar 09:21, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Namensänderung Ich wollte dich nochmals auf die Namensänderung des Sith-Wikis ansprechen. Möglicherweise ist das untergegangen. Ich hätte gern aus "Sith-Wiki" "Sithlordpedia" gemacht, wirkt sich das auch auf die Namensräume aus? Und kann man bei meinem andern Wiki aus "Spook (Novel)" "Spookpedia" machen? LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 21:57, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich würde ich davon abraten, Wikis auf den Namen pedia ändern zu lassen. Das führt unter anderem bei Google dazu, dass die Suchergebnisse eher Wikipedia-Artikel anzeigen, als Artikel aus dem eigentlich Wiki, weil Google "rät", dass die Wikipedia gemeint ist. Ebenso ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass jemand in einer Suchmaschine direkt nach "Spook" sucht - Spookpedia wird da kein guter Treffer sein. Google mag da "Spook-Wiki" schon viel lieber (der Bindestrich wird ignoriert). Insofern würde ich dich bitten, noch einmal über deine gewünschten Namen nachzudenken. Ich stimme dir zu, dass "Spook (Novel)" für ein deutsches Wiki nicht der beste Name ist ;). Wenn du dich entschieden hast, egal ob ich dich umstimmen konnte oder nicht, dann sag' mir bitte nochmal Bescheid und ich ändere die Namen. --Avatar 22:49, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Das habe ich natürlich nicht gewusst. Ich möchte jedoch bei einem Wiki so verbleiben, und zumindest die Sithlordpedia so abändern. Das ist nicht Arroganz oder sowas, aber ich habe dieses Wiki unter dem Namen gegründet und es nennen sie alle User der Community so. Spookpedia ist bereits im Englischen vergeben, Spook-Wiki gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht... Spookia klingt jedoch cool! Simpsonpedia darfst du gerne lassen... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:33, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, endlich beide geändert. --Avatar 17:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke, ist schon OK. Gell, das Ganze wurde nicht automatisch geändert, d.h. Namensräume muss ich jetzt in den neuen verschieben? Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:31, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ach doch... Gruss Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Polldaddy Sehr schön, vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 11:04, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hub-System Hi Avatar, ich hab eine Frage zum Hubsystem. Wikis wie z. B. Die Chroniken von Narnia oder das Harry Potter-Wiki basieren ja eigentlich auf Büchern. Diese Bücher wurden aber verfilmt und es wurden Spiele entwickelt. Gehören diese nun in den Hub-Literatur oder den Hub Entertainment? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 10:24, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist eine gute Frage. In der Regel hängt es von dem Inhalt der Wikis ab - wenn sich das Harry-Potter-Wiki auch mit den Filmen und/oder Computer-Spielen beschäftigt, dann ist es im Hub Entertainment sicherlich nicht schlecht aufgehoben. Während in der Datenbank ein Wiki tatsächlich nur genau in einen Hub gehört (der beeinflusst zum Beispiel welche anderen Wikis angezeigt werden, wenn man oben links am Bildschirm auf "MORE WIKIS" klickt), können wir hier in Zentralwikia ein Wiki auch durchaus in mehr als einem Hub listen, wenn es denn gut in zwei Hubs passen würde. (Kleiner Hinweis: Das "MORE WIKIS" ist seit mehreren Wochen schon ein Bug - da stehen in der Regel sonst deutsche Texte/Inhalte). --Avatar 10:29, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Forum Ist mehr was für dich zum beantworten, oder? : http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Fair_Use&action=edit Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:59, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hä? Bild funktioniert nicht... Wie du bereits gelesen haben wirst, funktioniert ein Bild in der Spookia nicht. Ich habe es mit löschen, neue Version hochladen versucht - nix geht... Der Link zum Bild LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 19:50, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Leider kann ich dazu nichts sagen - ich hoffe es funktioniert inzwischen. Ich vermute trotz allem, dass es sich um ein lokales Problem gehandelt hat, da sowohl Marc als auch ich am 7.2. drauf zugreifen konnten. --Avatar 17:35, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Scrubs-Wiki Hi! Danke für die "Adoptions"-Hilfe... ;-) und danke für die Statistik! Sieht nicht schlecht aus, leider sinds zur Zeit recht wenig aktive Benutzer, die an den Seiten mitbasteln... vielleicht ändert sich das ja auch noch! aber die Zugiffe sind wirklich nett! Danke! Gruß vom Scrubs-Wiki MorpheuzZ 12:28, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Parserwechsel Alles klar, habe es im Forum den anderen Usern auch mitgeteilt, danke für die Nachricht--Ichbinich 17:01, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fertig? Hi, ich wollte fragen, wann du das Problem gelöst hast, denn ich würde gerne mit dem Wiki anfangen^^.--Kanney 17:31, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen - leider ist der Fehler bei allen neuen Wikis seit gestern abend aufgetreten und ich kann momentan noch nicht sagen, wann er behoben ist. Falls du Artikel schreiben möchtest, kannst du das so lange gerne z.B. hier im Wiki tun - dann übertragen wir sie, sobald das Problem behoben ist (allerspätestens am Montag). --Avatar 17:40, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) IP-Troll Hi Ava, momentan gibt es eine IP, die hier aber auch auf meinem Wiki gewütet hat. Ich hatte sie bereits gesperrt, aber aufgrund der wechselnden IP kam sie wieder. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit vorausschauend ihre IP zu sperren? Es ist die IP, die die Diskussion beim Projekt des Monats angefangen hat... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:27, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ja, die IP wütet auch bei uns nun das ja nun schon seit längerer Zeit. Eine Bereichssperre wäre vielleicht eine Lösung. -- 12:44, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Der Benutzer scheint ein wenig anstrengend und eine der Personen zu sein, die sich mittlerweile im Namen der Stupidedia per Mail bei Wikia über die Weltenbibliothek beschwert haben. Allerdings konnte mir auch auf Nachfrage niemand einen konkreten Lizenzverstoß benennen, so dass ich davon ausgehe, dass sich die schlechte Stimmung durch Vandalismus Luft macht. Grund für eine präventive IP-Range-Sperre sehe ich hier momentan noch nicht - können wir in Betracht ziehen, falls der Nutzer sich nicht wieder beruhigt. --Avatar 15:00, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Diese Person (die ja nie zu ihrer Identität stehen will, was schon alles sagt) hat ja schon vorher dauernd vandaliert. natürlich gibt es keinen Lizenzverstoss. Konkret geht es darum, dass Zwörg und ich einige UNSERER Artikel, die wir zuvor auf der Stupidedia veröffentlich hatten auch auf der Weltenbibliothek veröffentlichen (wenngleich teilweise stark abgeändert) Nun ist es ja nicht so, dass man die Urheberschaft an die Stupidedia abtritt, wenn man dort etwas veröffentlicht. Meine Artikel basieren zB teilweise auf meiner Comicserie, die es schon lange vor der Stupidedia gab. Dieser nun schon Wochen andauernde Irrsinn, von wegen wir hatten etwas von denen geklaut, entspringt lediglich dem zügellosen Hass auf uns. Könntest Du diese Beschwerdemail aufbewahren? Ich erwäge, wenn das nicht aufhört, rechtliche Schritte und dann wäre diese Mail sehr wichtig. -- 15:18, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Avatars Idee scheint mir eine gute Lösung! Mich stört er erst seit kurzem, als ich mich für MK eingesetzt hatte. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:20, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Natürlich, das ist das Ziel, möglichst der WB zu schaden, das beinhaltet natürlich auch das Belästigen der anderen User, obwohl die nichts mit der Stupi zu tun hatten. Es betrübt mich sehr, dass Du da jetzt auch noch Zielscheibe geworden bist. -- 15:29, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich hoffe doch und gehe davon aus, dass das Thema auch ohne juristische Spielchen beigelegt werden kann - wir sind ja alle halbwegs erwachsen. Der Mailverkehr mit dem Wikia Community-Team ist jedoch selbstverständlich vertraulich. --Avatar 16:02, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::"Erwachsen" wollte ich den Eintrag bei Tingeltangelbob nicht unbedingt nennen. Ich werde jetzt auch noch etwas warten, in der Hoffnung, dass das endlich aufhört. Aber falls nicht, WERDE ich mich wehren, und zwar heftig, darauf kann man sich verlassen. Das geht nämlich schon viel zu lange so.-- 16:12, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nun ja, erwachsen bin ich nicht, nein. Aber lassen wir das ;-D Ich hoffe auch dass das ohne juristische Einwirkung vorübergeht, verstehe aber auch MKs Groll, der Typ belästigt sie stets und auch bei mir macht er Unfug. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::"Erwachsen" halte ich eigentlich ohnehin für ein Schimpfwort! Man kann reif sein, unabhängig des Alters, aber Erwachsene sind doof. :-)) Und nein, ich bin kein Teenie mehr. Und ja, ich höre ja schon auf zu spammen -- 18:46, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte nochmal auf eine Pauschalsperre zurückkommen... Geht das? Ein Vandale macht uns echt zu schaffen! Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass es derselbe ist, aber er geht mir grausam auf die Nerven!! Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:57, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) FFXI-Wiki Hallo, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du der richtige Ansprechpartner für mich in diesem Fall bist, aber ich versuch es einfach mal. Ich interessiere mich sehr für die Einführung eines "Punkte-Systems" ähnlich wie im englischen FFXI-Wiki. Dazu habe ich einige Fragen: *Kann ich dieses System einführen mit meine Rechten? *Falls ja, wo kann ich Infos dazu finden, damit ich es richtig mache? *Falls nein, kannst du das machen? *Falls nein, können das nur die Admins des englischen Wiki? Ich hatte bei denen schon mehrmals deshalb angefragt, aber die ignorieren mich gekonnt zu diesem Thema. Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Shaari 14:43, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab endlich mal von einem der englischen Admins eine Antwort bekommen. Für ein User-Punktesystem und verbessertes Userprofil muss ich eine Anfrage an wikia stellen, die das dann implementieren können. Ich hab also über das deutsche Wiki eine Anfrage gestellt, ob diese beiden Features implementiert werden können. Ich hab die Anfrage auf englisch gestellt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wo die Mail/Anfrage landet. Ich hab leider noch ein Feedback erhalten, ob man das implementieren kann und wie lange das dauert. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht dazu etwas sagen? --Shaari 15:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Hi, wie ich gesehen hab ist das Green Wiki neu bei den Spotlights. Sind eig. noch mehr dazu gekommen und wenn fehelen die und das GreenmWiki noch in Hilfe:Spotlights.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 13:59, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Im Moment kommen keine deutschen Spotlights mehr. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:22, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagenproblem Hallo, ich weis im Moment irgendwie nicht weiter, vielleicht fällt dir da etwas auf. Folgendes Problem, ich hatte mal vor einiger Zeit in der Faerunpedia eine Vorlage zum Zitieren von Literatur und für Fußnoten erstellt. An sich funktioniert sie (Beispielsweise hier: Sonnenelfen), nur seit einiger Zeit zeigt sie wohl keine Seitenzahlen in den Fußnoten mehr an und ich verstehe nicht wieso, da nichts verändert wurde und beispielsweise in unserer englischen Partnerseite exakt die selbe Vorlage benutzt wird und einwandfrei funktioniert. Gedacht war es so, dass ich einfach für Literatur eine Untervorlage (ähnlich dieser: Vorlage:Literatur/Grand History of the Realms) erstellen würde, die man dann immer entsprechend einfügen kann, sobald man einmal etwas mit Fußnoten versehen muss. Nur ohne Seitenzahlen, macht es wenig Sinn. LG Historicus 16:27, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Leider habe momentan keine Zeit, mich intensiver mit dem Problem auseinanderzusetzen. Aufgrund deiner Beschreibung wäre es möglich, dass das Problem hierdurch verursacht wird. Aber das englische Wiki ist auch schon umgestellt. --Avatar 17:37, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Inhaberänderung für ein Wiki Hallo! Würdest du das Wiki uni-konstanz.wikia.com bitte von Kleinweber auf Bravenue übertragen? Dankeschön und viele Grüße! Bravenue 10:49, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das stimmt so. Bitt übertragen. Danke! Kleinweber 10:51, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dem Benutzer Bravenue soeben Administrator- und Bürokraten-Rechte gegeben. Der Benutzer Kleinweber hat diese auch noch - falls ich sie entfernen soll, bitte kurz Bescheid geben. --Avatar 07:32, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Englisches Wiki-Deutsches Spotlight Problem Hi, da ich oft im Englischem Nintendo-Wiki Dinge heraussuchen muss, ist mir schon seit längerem aufgefallen, das in kleinen Artikel der Spotlight immer ins Bild rutscht (Bildliche darstellung) Ich benutze Mozilla Firefox 3.0 glaub ich. könnte man das irgentwie ändern? --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:38, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab mal nachgesehen, es kann an keiner Vorlage liegen. Hast du irgendein globales Skript (global.css, global.js) in wikia.com angelegt? Das könnte das Problem verursachen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:44, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ne hab ich nicht. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:46, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Es ist seltsam. In der Regel passiert so was, wenn div-tags nicht geschlossen werden. Ich habe den Fehler gefunden: Die Vorlage MarioStub hat dort einen Fehler. Ich werde ihn suchen und verbessern. Du hast den Screenshot vor der Bearbeitung gemacht, richtig? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:50, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, ich wollte testen ob das ohne Stub funktioniert. Das sollte natürlich kein Spam sein.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:58, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, und das Problem sollte verschwunden sein. Findest du noch weitere Artikel mit diesem Problem, suche die Stubvorlage heraus und führe folgende Änderung durch: http://nintendo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:MarioStub&curid=12213&diff=89513&oldid=87362. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:59, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zur Antwort: Welche Arten von Fragen sind in Wikianswers erwünscht? Sei gegrüsst Nur mal so aus Interesse: Warum ist die die Seite Welche_Arten_von_Fragen_sind_in_Wikianswers_erwünscht gesperrt? Also mir gefällt die Seite nicht und ich will sie überarbeiten, eine Sperrung widerspricht doch dem Wikiprinzip, zumal diese Seite erst ein Paar Tage besteht. Normalerweise dürfte es überhaupt noch keine Administratoren geben, oder kann es sein das die Seite eine ganze Weile nur ausgewählten Leuten zugänglich war und diese Leute in dieser zeit zu Aministratoren gemacht wurden? MfG Nick 172.173.4.104 17:28, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Die Seite wurde aufgrund von Vandalismus geschützt. Bist du angemeldet oder eine IP? Angemeldete Benutzer können sie bearbeiten. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:57, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, danke für die Antwort. BAer da bleibt ja noch die Frage nach den Administratoren. Es muss ja anscheinend Admins geben, gibt es da eine Liste und wer bestimmmt wer Amin wird und wo kann man das einsehen. Wir wissen ja beide was auf Wikipedia los ist in Bezug auf Admins. Darum interessiert mich das mal. Auf Frag.Wikia.com finde ich dazu keine Infos. ::MfG Nick 172.173.4.104 18:11, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun, Tim und ich diskutieren drüber, und er vergibt dann die Rechte. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:12, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Als könntest Du Dir vorstellen das ich Tim nicht kennen ? Ich finde die ganze Angelegenheit um die Administratoren sehr undurchsichtig. Das fängt diesbezüglich nicht sonderlich gut an und wenn das so weiter geht dann wird das genauso mies wie auf Wikipedia, IMO. 172.173.4.104 18:23, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Klick mal oben auf Benutzerseite. Also, wir schreiben denen, die wir fragen, ja einen Beitrag auf ihre Diskussionsseite. Insofern kann man das ja sehen. Wenn die antworten, vergibt Tim die Rechte. Was genau ist deiner Meinung nach nun noch fehlend, eine Art Auflistung? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:27, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ja eine Auflistung wäre nett. Auch will der Benutzer bestimmt wissen wie das nun geregelt wird mit den unterschiedlichen Benutzerstatus. Wenn dann auf einmal etliche Admins auf FragWikia umherspringen und kein Mensch weis wie deren Wahl zustande gekommen ist, dann wird es schnell Unruhe geben, könnte ich mir so vorstellen. Und man muss ja bezüglich Admins nicht die selben Fehler machen wie auf Wikipedia, da gibt es ja genug Stunk wegen Denen. 172.173.4.104 18:48, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, danke für deinen guten Vorschlag, ich versuche diese Seite noch heute zu erstellen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:51, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Die Ernennung von Administratoren war notwendig, da die Zahl der Beiträge nach Presseberichten so groß wurde, dass sie nicht mehr von mir alleine "administriert" werden konnten. Auf Wikia-Projekten haben in der Regel folgende Benutzer Adminrechte: :* Der Ersteller des Wikis :* Angestellte von Wikia :* Wikia Helfer :Wie und auf welche Weise weitere Admin-Rechte vergeben werden, ist projektabhängig. Bei kleineren Projekten werden Admins tendentiell eher vom Gründer bestimmt, bei größeren Projekten gibt es tendentiell eher Diskussionen innerhalb der Gemeinschaft über die Vergabe weiterer Rechte. --Avatar 08:44, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Siehe hier. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:04, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Wow das ging ja schnell, besten Dank. Trotz alledem gibt es noch offene Fragen was die Metaebene betrifft. MfG Nick 172.174.19.219 08:18, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich halte es für wünschenswert, dass die Admins - sobald sich die Grundzüge einer Community bei Wikianswers herausgebildet haben - durch die aktiven Nutzer selbst bestimmt werden. --Avatar 08:37, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn an geeigneter Stelle in Wikianswer verschiedene Policy-Diskussionen (z.B. über eben dieses Thema) angestoßen würden, an denen sich die aktiven Nutzer beteiligen können. --Avatar 08:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Offtopic Einmal für die Zeit, die du nun schon in Wikia bist (seit dem 1.2.2008) und die Blume einfach so - :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:02, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :\o/ --Avatar 12:14, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich möchte mich ohne Blume für deine Arbeit hier bedanken! Du machst das sehr souverän und bist immer sehr freundlich und hilfreich! Danke (cooler Smily btw...) --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:53, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, vielen lieben Dank. Das einzige was mir noch fehlt um meine Arbeit nochmal ein ganzes Stück besser zu machen ist... Zeit :-) --Avatar 11:24, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Du machst das schon prima, alles andere ist Zugabe! =) Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:58, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neue Funktion - Wanted pages Hi Ava, ich hab nen Vorschlag für eine neue Funktion. Es gibt ja die "Wanted pages"-Seite, die angibt, welche Seiten gewünscht werden. Ich dachte, man könnte vielleicht machen, dass oben an einer WP, die von einem User neu erstellt wird, angezeigt wird, wieviele Seiten auf diese verlinken, damit er weiss, dass er hier eine wichtige Seite verfasst und nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn schreiben sollte. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:58, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bürokraten-Problem Hallo, ich bin Skorpi63 von dem deutschen Bionicle Fanfiction Wiki. Bei uns im Wiki hat der Gründer, Nathanael 1711, vor kurzem die Leitung an einen anderen Benutzer, Bioniclemaster724, weitergegeben. Jedoch ist dieser nun Bürokrat und wurde kurz darauf - etwas überaschend - inaktiv. Nun würde ich die Leitung übernehmen, doch bevor Nathanael mich zum Bürokraten macht, hätte er gerne, dass Bioniclemaster keiner mehr ist. Laut meinen Informationen können nur Wikia-Mitarbeiter das ändern, deshalb frage ich dich, da du schon öfters in den beiden Bionicle Wikis geholfen hast, ob du dem Benutzer Bioniclemaster724 die Bürokraten-Rechte "entziehen" kannst. Schonmal ein Danke im Voraus. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:07, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch etwas: Bioniclemaster724 hat mir persönlich gesagt, dass er zurücktritt und dass ich ihm seine Rechte nehmen soll. Ich kann das aber nunmal nicht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:10, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Uncyclopedia-Hauptseite Hallo Avatar! Seit einigen Tagen sieht die Uncy-Hauptseite (und nur die) irgendwie verrutscht aus. Außerdem erscheint seit heute abend ein Banner: Preview mode: no changes saved yet! Scroll down to continue editing. bei jeder Vorschau, und auch dieses Banner ist verrutscht in die Seiten-Tabs hinein, können wir nicht wieder die Deutsche Version haben? Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 22:24, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Otello, zur Hauptseite siehe Antwort an Ichbinich. Der Vorschaubanner soll zusammen mit der überarbeiteten Bearbeitungsleiste verhindern, dass Änderungen versehentlich nicht abgespeichert werden. Den Text habe ich inzwischen übersetzt. --Avatar 07:18, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hey, vielen Dank für die prompte Hilfe und das Übersetzen des Banners. right|thumb|500px Allerdings hängt das Edit-Banner noch immer in den Tabs drin (->Bild). Oh, und noch eine Sache: Wo ich hier grade an Hochladen bin fällt mir ein, dass die Vorlage:Dateiinfo bei uns seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr standardmäßig im Fenster "Beschreibung/Quelle:" angezeigt wird, wir behelfen uns hier mit einer archaischen Kopiervorlage... wikianische Grüße, Otello (Diskussion) 17:33, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Uncyclopedia Grüß dich Avatar, seit der Parser-Umstellung sieht unsere Hauptseite ziemlich schlecht aus und ich konnte keinen html-Fehler mehr entdecken. Kannst Du mal nachschauen, was da los ist? Die linke Navigationsleiste ist viel zu klein und auch die Buttons oben auf der Hauptseite sind viel kleiner als der Rest. Danke und Gruß--Ichbinich 22:34, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hm, mich wundert, dass der alte Parser das akzeptiert hat :-). Ihr habt in einer Vorlage zwei nicht-geschlossene div's gehabt. Gefixt. --Avatar 07:12, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hi! :-) Als kürzlich bei uns im Wiki-Nui die Blog-Funktion eingerichtet wurde, hast du ja gesagt, dass wir gerne unsere Probleme und Wünsche äußern dürfen. Da ich aber nicht wirklich weiß, wo, wollte ich mich einfach mal direkt bei dir melden. Ich habe nämlich tatsächlich ein paar Probleme, die vor allem die Kommentare betreffen: *Das erste ist, dass man ohne Javascript keine Kommentare abgeben kann. Ich habe bei mir aus Sicherheitsgründen immer NoScript laufen und sperre somit für alle Seiten (auch für die, denen ich eigentlich vertraue, denn es kann ja immer mal passieren, dass eine vertrauenswürdige Seite gehackt wird und danach allen Besuchern einen Virus aufspielt, habe ich selbst schon erlebt) Java, Flash und co. Wenn ich vor dem Abschicken eines Kommentars aber nicht daran denke, dass ich erst noch NoScript für Wikia deaktivieren muss, wird bei dem Klick auf "Kommentieren" einfach nur die Seite aktualisiert und der Inhalt des Eingabefeldes gelöscht. Das ist natürlich besonders dann nervig, wenn man etwas längeres geschrieben hat. Mein Wunsch wäre also, dass man auch ohne Javascript neue Kommentare hinzufügen kann. *Das zweite Probleme betrifft ebenfalls das Abschicken von Kommentaren (natürlich mit Javascript): Normalerweise wird ja nach einem Klick auf "Kommentieren" sofort der neue Kommentar unten angehängt. In letzter Zeit ist das aber nicht so, stattdessen erscheint dann einfach nur die Meldung "false" und man muss den Blog-Beitrag manuell aktualisieren. *Und mit dem Aktualisieren bin ich schon beim dritten Punkt: Wenn jemand einen neuen Kommentar hinzugefügt hat und ich den Blog-Beitrag erneut aufrufe, dann scheint der Firefox offenbar die Seite manchmal aus dem Cache zu laden. Das merkwürdigste ist aber, dass die Seite nicht mal mit F5 aktualisiert wird, sondern nur mit Strg + F5. Ich hoffe, dass ihr diese Probleme eventuell noch irgendwie beheben könnt. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 12:12, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ihr dürft nicht nur, ihr sollt sogar :-). Danke für die Rückmeldungen. Punkt 2 und 3 ("Caching-Probleme") sind in Arbeit. Der erste Punkt war mir bisher noch nicht bekannt. Unabhängig davon, ob man sich vielleicht dafür entscheidet, Kommentare nur mit JavaScript zuzulassen, ist das von dir beobachtete Verhalten (kommentarloses Löschen des Kommentars) natürlich Mist. Das wird sicherlich geändert werden. --Avatar 11:27, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bug der KategorieAuswahl-Erweiterung Hi Avatar, ich hab im Forum einen Eintrag zu einem leicht nervigen Fehler der neuen KategorieAuswahl-Erweiterung hinterlassen. Vielleicht magst du, falls du Zeit hast, dazu was sagen, ob das Problem bekannt ist oder nicht. Forum:Mysteriöse Leerzeilen nach Bearbeiten von Artikel-Sektionen, ich habs nachträglich erst, da mir da noch nicht bewusst war, dass die KategorienAuswahl möglicherweise dafür verantwortlich ist, auch hier noch einen Eintrag dazu hinterlassen: Forum:Jetzt neu - vereinfachtes Kategorisieren# Unbekannte Probleme. Nervig ist es insofern, dass dadurch die Formatierung der Artikel nach und nach den Bach runtergeht ;). --Diamant talk 14:08, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dass ich darauf noch nicht reagiert habe. Sämtliche auf der Forums-Seite gemeldeten Probleme habe ich aufgenommen und als Feedback weitergeleitet. Das größte Problem ("Category" statt "Kategorie") sollte in wenigen Minuten mit einem Update behoben werden, die restlichen Fixes folgen sobald nachvollzogen + Code korrigiert. --Avatar 10:41, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zum Bürokraten Problem Bitte nehme ihm nun den Rang; Nathanael und ich, die beiden Leiter, sind dagegen, dass er weiterhin das Wiki verunstaltet. Er fängt an Seiten zu löschen und provoziert andere Benutzer! Man muss ihm diese Rechte nehmen, bevor es zu spät ist. Sein Name ist Bioniclemaster724 Wäre nett, wenn er noch zu stoppen ist!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:19, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Aufgrund der vorherigen Kommentare hatte ich gedacht, ihr trennt euch im Frieden? Rechte entfernt, Kuurzsperre wg. kontroversen Löschungen. Diskussion von mir aus hier, wäre mir aber eigentlich lieber, wenn ihr das untereinander klären könntet. --Avatar 17:31, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Ich dachte eigentlich auch, dass wir uns in Frieden trennen, jedoch fing er mit dem an, was am Ende passierte. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:48, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC)